Roman Picisan
by Kenny Abimanyu
Summary: Siapa tak kenal Hyuga Hinata ? Cewek sempurna yang terkenal jutek dan sombong ini harus menghadapi perintah ayahnya untuk memiliki seorang bodyguard sebagai penjaga nya 1 X 24 JAM ! Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hinata selanjutnya ?
1. Chapter 1

pairing : Sasuhina

warning : AU, OOC, typo, curse,dll.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M buat mature

Don't like don't read

Roman Picisan

" Glek"

Perempuan cantik berambut indigo , bermata lavender, berkulit putih pucat dan bersih serta tinggi ini menelan ludahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pahit di tenggorokannya.

" nggak, pokoknya aku nggak setuju sama ide papa yang gila itu, memangnya aku anak bayi apa ?"

Laki-laki yang hampir tua itu *bah bahasanya* menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil berekspresi bingung. Eits, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Nah begini ceritanya, Hyuga Hinata, cewek sekolahan SMA Konohagakuen ini adalah anak tunggal pemilik perusahaan Hyuga Corp. Yang terkenal hampir di saentaro Jepang. Dia terkenal manja, jutek, cuek bebek, pemalu, dan gampang naik darah. So, akibat semua perilaku menyimpang yang dibuatnya beberapa bulan ini seperti sering mabuk, pulang malam, bolos sekolah, dan langganan kenak hukum guru, membuat sang buapak menyewa seorang bodyguard yang katanya sih handal buat ngejagain sang anak tercintanya. Tapi, Hinata menolak karna merasa kebebasannya jadi dikekang sama yang namanya bodyguard. Ya iyalah, lagian tu bodyguard juga ngerangkap sebagai supir pribadinya, serta tinggal di rumahnya yang super mewah itu. Jadi, disinilah mereka berdua berdebat tentang keputusan yang dibuat sang bapak tercinta.

" papa ini apaan sih ? Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dijagain sama satpam gak jelas begitu, itu mengekang kebebasanku Papa" ujar Hinata sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"papa gak mau tau, pokoknya kamu harus dijagain sama bodyguard itu supaya kamu ga bisa macam-macam lagi kayak yang dulu " titah sang Hyuga Hiashi tak terbantahkan.

"tolonglah, Papa " ucap Hinata sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya.

" gak ada kata "tapi", pokoknya kamu harus ngikutin semua perintak Papa, titik "

Hinata hanya bisa memijat-mijat pelipisnya sambil mendesah pelan. Nah, kalau udah begini mau gak mau Hinata cuma bisa pasrah. Papa Hiashi kalau udah ngeluarin titah begini ya wajib dituruti.

" ya udah deh, terserah papa aja, papa jahat"

Hinata berlari ke dalam kamarnya. Sampai di kamar Hinata menangis sesenggukan.

"huh papa jahat, coba kalau mama masih hidup, pasti gak akan kayak gini semuanya"

Hiks hiks

"aku harap kamu bisa nge jagain Hinata apapun yang terjadi kamu tetap harus di sampingnya"

"tuan bisa mempercayakan nona Hinata pada saya, saya akan ngejagain nona Hinata 1 x 24 jam" jawab sang bodyguard tegas dan penuh percaya diri.

"gak sia-sia saya mempekerjakan kamu" ujar Hiashi sambil tersenyum.

"kamu boleh mulai kerja besok pagi, jam 8 tepat Hinata masuk sekolah"

"baik tuan, akan saya laksanakan tugas saya dengan sangat baik" ujar sang bodyguard sambil tersenyum.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**pairing : Sasuhina**

warning : AU, OOC, typo, curse,dll.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M buat mature

Don't like don't read

**Roman Picisan 2**

**"AAAAAA?!/#^*+="**

Teriakan seriosa 4 oktaf Hinata sukses membuat maid yang berusaha membangunkannya terjungkal ke belakang.

" Hosh, hosh "

"apa nona baik-baik saja ?" ujar maid itu dengan mimik terlihat horor.

'Sial, mimpi apa itu tadi ? Siapa laki-laki itu ?'

"Nona apa anda..."

" Ngapain kamu disini ? Pergi ! "

" Tapi nona, saya.. "

" Aku bilang pergi ya PERGI ! Aku mau mandi "

" baik nona, permisi " ujar maid itu sambil berlalu seraya menampilkan wajah yang ketakutan.

'Holly shit ! Jam 7 ? Aku bakal telat, ini semua gara-gara mimpi bodoh itu ! '

Hinata bergegas lari ke kamar mandi, lalu keluar secepat kilat dan langsung memakai seragam sekolahnya, rok pendek diatas lutut, kemeja, serta rompi. Lengannya di gulung tepat dibawah siku. Rambut indigonya dibiarkan tergerai indah dengan poni tebal yang menutupi jidatnya. Sepatu merek "Nike", serta kaus kaki beberapa centimeter di atas lutut. Wajahnya putih bersih seperti malaikat. Benar-benar penampilan sempurna untuk seorang nona besar.

Hinata langsung menuruni tangga untuk menuju ke meja makan . Langsung disabetnya susu yang ada di meja makan. Diminumnya hingga tetes terakhir.

" kamu gak makan hime ? " tanya sang sepupu Hyuga Neji.

" gak sempet kak, aku bakal telat, kakak kapan pulang ?"

" nanti sore, kakak balik ke Suna, urusan kakak udah selesai disini "

"aduh aku telat, udah dulu kak, aku berangkat"

"bye himee~"

Hinata langsung bergegas ke halaman rumahnya. Disana terparkir mobil lambourghini bercat hitam metalik. Dari dalam keluarlah laki laki tampan, kekar, mengunakan baju kaos biasa serta wajah datar dan ekspresi yang membuat para wanita melting. Kulitnya putih bersih serta berambut "pantat ayam" dan berwarna raven. Hinata langsung menghentikan langkahnya , menautkan kedua alisnya sambil berekspresi bingung.

" siapa kamu ?"

" ohayou, hinata hime, saya bodyguard baru anda, panggil saya Sasuke "

Tunggu, sepertinya Hinata mengenal orang yang didepan nya ini. Tapi dimana ya ? *ketauan begonya hinata -_-" , * di jyuken *

Hinata memulai kebiasaan monyetnya garuk garuk kepalanya karna bingung. * ditendang readers*. 'huh liat aja, aku bakal buat ni bodyguard nyesel udah nurutin kemauan papa'

Hinata tersenyum sinis. Sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Mobil meluncur di jalanan yang sedikit padat. Hanya ada kesunyian di dalam mobil mewah itu.

Skip time 3 bulan kemudian

Sudah 3 bulan Hinata memikirkan cara untuk membuat bodyguard keren nan tampan itu pergi dari hidupnya, sudah 3 bulan Hinata jungkir balik, kepala jadi kaki, kaki jadi kepala dibuat Sasuke. Bukan apa-apa, lihatlah sekarang lipatan di kening Hinata makin bertambah banyak akibat memikirkan cara untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke dari hidupnya. Ini semua gara-gara Sasuke yang terlalu mengatur hidupnya. Mulai dari tidak boleh pergi ke klub malam, menjaganya seperti bayi 1 x 24 jam, gak di sekolah gak di rumah gak di mall. Kapan Hinata bisa bebas kalau begini caranya ? Sialnya lagi sekarang seisi sekolah tahu tentang si Sasuke. Teman-temannya bukannya mendukung Hinata, malah berbalik menjadi pemuja sang bodyguard tampan. Mana Hinata selalu kalah berdebat lagi sama si Sasuke yang berakhir dengan terkurungnya Hinata dalam rumahnya. Seperti saat ini.

" sasuke antar kan aku ke Night club sekarang "

" maaf nona saya tidak bisa, tuan tidak mengijinkannya " ujarnya dengan nada datar datar dan tenang.

" kamu digaji disini, bukan buat ngebangkang perintah saya"

"tapi bukan nona yang menggaji saya melainkan tuan, nona tidak bisa memecat saya" ujarnya dengan kalem.

"ayolah sasuke kun bisa tolong antarkan aku sekali saja" ujar Hinata dengan nada merayu.

" Hn"

" iya atau tidak ?" ujar Hinata mulai kesal.

"Hn" beginilah jawaban sasuke kalau iya sudah tidak mau diajak kompromi.

" ihhh k-kau menyebalkan, aku benciii"

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

'sialan' kalau begini ceritanya kapan Hinata bisa benar-benar bebas ?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

warning : AU, OOC, typo, curse,dll.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M buat mature

Don't like don't read

Roman Picisan 3

Hinata's POV

Lelaki itu memegang kedua bahuku, menidurkanku disalah satu ranjang yang empuk. Wajahnya samar kelihatan seperti tv rusak. Dia menciumku dengan ganas. Aku terdiam. Membeku. Sama sekali tak dapat bergerak. Seolah terhipnotis. Dia menggigit bibirku. Saat bibirku terbuka, lidahnya mencoba bermain dalam rongga mulutku. Aku sama sekali tak bergerak, seolah matirasa. Kedua tangannya berusaha membuka kancing kemejaku, sehinnga terlihatlah dua buah gunung yang tertutup bra merah muda berhiaskan pita di tengahnya.

" enghh..."

Aku hanya bisa mengerang tak berdaya.

" dadamu indah" ujar laki-laki itu menampakkan seringaiannya.

Dibukanya bra ku, di remasnya payudaraku. Sakit. Tapi aku tak bisa berteriak. Mulutku seolah terkunci.

Sambil sebelah tangan kirinya bermain di payudaraku, diturunkannya tangan kanannya. Diselundupkannya dalam rokku. Keseluruhannya bermain. Mulut serta kedua tangannya akti bergerak di seluruh tubuhku. Dielusnya pahaku. Kemudian tangannya semakin naik menjamah celana dalamku. Dielusnya kemaluanku dari luar. Dihentikannya ciumannya.

" ahhh..." aku mengerang. Tangannya masih bermain di celana dalamku.

Kubuka kedua mataku yang tadi sempat terpejam saat dia menjamah bagian bawahku. Kulihat senyum seorang devil disana menandakan puas melihat ekspresiku.

Tiba-tiba dibukanya celana dalamku. Ditekuknya kedua pahaku sambil dibukanya selebar mungkin. Sial ! Dia melihat kemaluanku sambil tersenyum puas. Tubuhku masih terasa dihipnotis. Tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun.

Kemudian dibukanya bajunya, menampilkan kedua dadanya yang bidang. Indah dan kekar. Tapi aku sama sekali tak tertarik. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana cara melarikan diri dari devil ini. Kemudian di bukanya resleting celananya.

" kau tau Hinata, aku semakin terangsang melihat penampilamu seperti ini, benar benar santapan lezat" * lo kate sate -_-"* ditinju readers*

Kemudian dengan gerakan yang cepat seolah sudah terlatih dikeluarkannya kemaluannya. Digesek-gesekkannya di kemaluan Hinata.

" Ah..ah.."

" kau benar-benar menarik hime" diucapkannya dengan sangat menggoda di telingaku. Dijilatnya cuping telingaku.

Tiba-tiba dihujamkannya kemaluannya masuk bersatu dalam diriku.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh"

Aku menjerit kesakitan. Darah segar mengalir di kedua pahaku, mengenai seprai biru itu.

" sa-sakitttt, ah-ah"

Dihujamkannya kemaluannya secara perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat. Aku merasa kedua tubuhku seperti terbelah dua. Kulihat nafsu besar yang sangat memburu di wajahnya. Tangannya kembali meremas kedua buah dadaku.

"ah-ah, tolo...hmph"

Dilumatnya kembali bibirku semakin ganas. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Kair mataku menetes dari sudut mataku.

"kau benar-benar, uh, sempit"

Aku tak tahan lagi. Tolong !

Normal POV

"TOLONGGGG"

Buagh !

Kepala Hinata sukses membentur dagu maid yang kembali berusaha membangunkannya. Maid itu tersengkur ke lantai. Sedangkan Hinata, dia seperti melihat burung kecil berkeliling di atas kepalanya.

" kenapa banyak banget burung ngelilingin aku ? "

Kedua matanya membulat kemudian pingsan kembali di tempat tidur.

Bukkk!

Pintu kamar Hinata didorong kasar oleh seorang laki-laki. Kedua mata Hinata sontak terbuka dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

" heh, ngapain kamu masuk kamar orang gak pake permisi, keluar kamu !"

" nona Hinata, kenapa anda belum siap?" Sasuke terlihat kesal. Wajah tampannya semakin terlihat datar dengan mata seperti berkilat-kilat menahan amarah.

" apa urusanmu ? Mau aku udah siap atau belum, bukan urusanmu tau" ujar Hinata sambil bersedekap. Bibirnya dimonyongkannya, tanda ia sedang kesal.

Sasuke melangkah menuju tempat tidur Hinata. Dicengkramnya kedua bahu Hinata dengan kuat.

" heh, apa sih kamu ?" Hinata mencoba menepis kedua lengan kokoh itu namun tak bisa.

" Nona Hinata, dengarkan aku, aku dibayar untuk melindungimu, aku dibayar untuk menjagamu dan aku dibayar untuk mengubah segala pola kehidupanmu yang dianggap papamu NGGAK NORMAL. Jadi, jangan pernah membuatku bertindak kasar supaya bisa mengontrol anda nona. Papa anda sudah memperbolehkan saya melakukan apapun terhadap anda supaya anda bisa berubah, anda mengerti ?" matanya semakin terlihat berkilat-kilat. Hinata hanya bisa melongo.

"a-apa maksudmu ? Papa ?"

" ya papa anda, jadi sekarang cepat mandi dan kita pergi kesekolah " ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan cengkramannya. Kini kedua pergelangan hinata bercap merah. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Hinata.

" awww" hinata memegang kedua pergelangan tangannya secara bergantian sambil meringis menahan sakit. Oh tidak ! Dia tak akan terlihat lemah seperti ini. Sasuke menoleh sebentar kemudian berjalan keluar kamar Hinata. Terbesit sedikit penyesalan di wajahnya melihat Hinata meringis kesakitan seperti itu akibat perbuatannya tadi. Sedangkan Hinata, dia kembali memasang wajah angkuhnya.

' huh, sialan dia. Dipikirnya dia siapa hah ?'

TBC

Makin nge gaje aja fic ini -_-*

Gomen minna kalau kenny belum bisa ngebuat cerita ini lebih panjang, soalnya kenny selalu kehilangan ide di tengah jalan, maklum author baru hehehe * senyum cengengesan*

Tapi kenny janji nanti pasti ada saatnya kenny buat lebih panjang, oke ?

Oiya jangan lupa nge ripiu ya

Jaa~


	4. Chapter 4

pairing : Sasuhina

warning : AU, OOC, typo, curse,dll.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Rated M buat mature

Don't like don't read

Roman Picisan 4

" 2x +2y=..."

" Hinata- _hime_, untuk apa ini ?"

" Gak usah banyak tanya deh, tulis aja. 5x -5y=..."

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan terus melanjutkan tulisan dari Hinata.

" Oke, selesai, sini kertasnya" ujar Hinata sambil merampas kertas berisi rumus dan perhitungan matematika. Namun Sasuke menahan kertas itu.

" Nona, saya gak akan nyerahin kertas ini sebelum nona bilang untuk apa"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata hanya mendengus keras.

" Hari ini aku ada ujian tau, nah ini buat contekan nanti " ujar Hinata merasa bangga.

Sasuke langsung menarik kertas tersebut dengan kasar dan mengoyaknya.

" Heh, apa-apaan sih kamu ? " Hinata menatap mata Sasuke dengan tajam.

" Kapan kamu mau pintar kalau kamu gak pernah belajar cuma mengandalkan contekan begini ? " jawab Sasuke tak kalah tajamnya.

Hinata kembali mendengus keras, berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di ujung koridor sekolah. Sasuke kembali terduduk, meremas rambutnya.

' Kenapa kamu gak ngerti sih Hinata ?' ujar Sasuke dalam hatinya sambil menundu lebih dalam lagi.

Di lain tempat Hinata berjalan cepat sambil memasang wajah kesal nan bengis yang sanggup membuat para pemujanya ketakutan karna tak biasanya raut imutnya terlihat seperti malaikat yang berubah menjadi devil.

' Dia pikir siapa dia ? Cuma supir sialan yang sok ngatur hidupku '

Another place and another time

Lelaki muda itu semakin kelihatan frustasi di dalam ruangan kantornya yang megah itu. Dijambaknya rambutnya keras-keras.

Tok...Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengakhiri perbuatan Brutal bos muda itu terhadap rambutnya.

" Masuk"

Sekretaris cantik nan jelita itu masuk dengan takut-takut sambil membawa beberapa dokumen. Sebenarnya dia tak ingin mengganggu bos muda dan tampannya yang sedang frustasi karna sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya. Dari sejak masuk tadi dilihatnya wajah bosnya yang biasanya cool mirip kulkas itu kusut. Sepertinya si bos muda ini sedang banyak pikiran. Tapi dia harus menyerahkan dokumen-dokumen penting ini untuk ditandatangani oleh si bos.

" Pak, saya mau menyerahkan beberapa dokumen penting yang harus segera bapak tandatangani"

"Letakkan sajalah di situ"

Si sekertaris itu langsung berjalan ke arah meja bos, lalu meletakkan benda tersebut diatas meja, kemudian langsung keluar.

" Permisi, pak"

Setelah sang sekertaris keluar, ia langsung duduk di kursi bosnya, kembali menjambak rambut raven nya kuat-kuat.

" Kenapa kamu gak ngerti juga sih ? Aku udah muak begini terus, sayang. Udah tiga bulan dan kamu belum juga berubah. Sekarang kamu malah makin benci samaku, apa maumu ?"

Uchiha Sasuke, presdir perusahaan Uchiha corp. dibidang otomotif, merasa frustasi sang calon istri belum juga berubah sikapnya yang cetus, cuek bebek, manja, dan lain sebagainya.

" Aku cinta sama kamu. Tapi kenapa kamu malah gak bisa di buat ngerti _hime_ ?"

_Talking to the moon_

_Try to get to you_

_In hopes you're on the other side _

Lagu Bruno Mars mengalun indah di _Iphone_ Sasuke yang tergeletak pasrah diatas meja disamping _Macbook_-nya.

" _Moshi-moshi_, Hinata-_hime_"

"MANA KAMU ? INI UDAH JAM PULANG SEKOLAH, TAPI KAMU MASIH BELUM ADA ? " diseberang sana suara Hinata berteriak lantang hingga membuat Sasuke terpaksa menjauhkan telinganya dari _Iphone_ nya.

" Niat kerja gak sih ? Atau aku bakal telepon papa buat MECAT KAMU, _got it_ ?"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas nya. Dia merasa heran kenapa calon kekasih plus calon istrinya ini hobi teriak-teriak seriosa seperti itu.

"Baik nona, tunggu sepuluh menit saya akan langsung tiba di sana" langsung dimatikannya Iphone nya dan bergegas berganti baju dan langsung menuju parkiran mengambil mobil , kemudian mengebut seperti dikejar setan untuk menjemput Hinata.

Di lain tempat...

Tuttt...tuttt...tuttt...

Hinata melongo memandang ponselnya, takjub. Berani sekali supir sialan itu mematikan ponselnya menjawab seluruh teriakannya dengan beberapa patah kata.

"Grrrrr... SUPIR SIALAN !"

_Blackberry_ keluaran terbaru milik Hinata itu sukses mendarat di atas lapangan basket dan tercecer isinya akibat lemparan kuat sang pemilik.

Beginilah hobi baru Hinata. Teriak-teriak, semenjak adanya supir baru itu di rumahnya.

"Sayang, kenapa kamu ? " seseorang merengkuh bahu Hinata tiba-tiba.

Hinata langsung menepis angan pemuda itu.

" Heh, Sasori, gak usah sok dekat deh samaku, menjijikkan tau"

"Loh kamu kan emang calon pacarku, gak masalah kan ?"

"Apa ? Mimpi kamu, dengar ya, aku gak mungkin bakalan jadi pacar kamu apalagi calon istri, nista tau"

Teeenn... Teeennn...

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi, mereka berdua menoleh. Begitu tau mobilnya sudah datang, Hinata langsung berlari masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk dibagian depan. Dilain pihak Sasori hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangannya di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa kesal mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

'Liat Hinata, kamu bakalan masuk dalam perangkapku, liat aja'

Di dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh itu duduk seorang wanita yang memancarkan aura dingin penuh kegelapan. Tak biasanya dia duduk disamping sang supir seperti ini.

" Kenapa kamu lama jemput aku ?" ujar Hinata dingin.

"Aku lupa waktu, maafkan aku" Sasuke menjawab tak kalah dinginnya.

"JADI KAMU KIRA AKU GAK CAPEK NUNGGU ?"

Secara tiba -tiba Sasuke membanting setir kepinggiran jalan yang sedikit langgeng itu lalu meremnya secara mendadak membuat kendaraan lain dibelakangnya sukses mengeluarkan bunyi klakson cempreng mereka.

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam membuat nyali Hinata sedikit ciut.

"Aku juga manusia, kamu kira aku gak bisa lupa, hn ?"

" Kamu digaji bukan untuk ngelupain tugas kamu sebagai supir ku"

Sasuke terdiam sambil terus menatap Hinata.

"Baik, aku muak dengan semua ini, kamu gak pernah bisa dibilangin secara baik-baik"

Dicengkramnya pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata berontak.

"Mau apa kamu ? Lepas, sakit tau"

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tsk"

Dengan sebelah tangannya dicengkramnya wajah Hinata agar berbalik padanya, langsung dilumatnya bibir ranum itu. Kemudian dijambaknya rambut Hinata agar wajahnya mendongak, dan mulutnya terbuka, mempermudah akses Sasuke menjelajahi rongga mulut Hinata. Hinata meronta mencoba melepaskan diri namun karna tempat sempit dan ruang gerak yang terbatas membuat nya susah bergerak.

"Eeengghh, lephumpff"

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan ciuman panas yang sempat terputus tadi akibat kehabisan oksigen. Tangannya mulai menjalar ke bagian dada proporsional Hinata, meremasnya.

"Enggghh, janghmpff"

Hinata mulai ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang semakin liar menggerayangi hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Kaca mobil yang sengaja dibuat gelap todak menguntungkan posisi Hinata, karna tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melihat dari luar, langit pun hampir menuju kegelapan. Sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

'Tolong, seseorang tolong aku'

TBC

Wah mulai kebukak ini siapa sebenarnya sang supir tampan

Ha ? Calon istri ? Penasaran kan ?

Oke chap depan bakal di usut siapa sih sebenernya Sasuke itu

Jaa~


End file.
